A Video to Rememeber
by bee-xx
Summary: It's the beginning of a new year at Kadic Academy, and a video from Franz Hopper shakes up the group.
1. School Returns

CHAPTER 1: School Returns

Hey guys, this is my first Code Lyoko fanfic, and I hope you like it (:

I have written a few other fanfics under my other account in twilight, but Code Lyoko is awesome (:

This is set in the middle of the fourth season, and William is still possessed by XANA but a few of the events in the TV show may be out of order. This is set at the beginning of a new year.

Enjoy

xx

YUMI POV

After the long holidays, even the thought of finally seeing my friends again made me smile. Yet here I was, standing at the gates of Kadic Academy, waiting for the familiar faces that I missed so much all summer. As the sun shone brightly over my head, I saw four silhouettes in the distance, and my heart skipped a beat. Finally, I could see their faces and I smiled; they had all changed so much, and I couldn't wait to catch up with them.

As it turns out, Aelita _had_ spent the summer at Jeremie's house, and they had a lot of fun, working on programs for Lyoko and fighting XANA, while the rest of us had a holiday, but they liked that kind of stuff. Odd had spent a summer being annoyed by his two older sisters, which explained why he was happy to be back at school. And last, but definitely not least, was Ulrich. It seemed he was also happy to be back at school, which was much unlike him, but he had spent a whole summer with his strict father, who had obviously taken the fun out of Ulrich's holiday. Ulrich, out of everyone, had changed the most, and I couldn't help but stare; his brown messy hair flopped into his eyes, his chocolate eyes were just visible through his hair, he had gotten a lot taller, and he smiled at me. Although I am reluctant to admit it, he looked more gorgeous than ever. What amazed me most was how much they had all grown; Aelita was almost my height, Jeremie had sprouted up to an inch or two above me and, somehow, Ulrich had grown from almost a head below me to almost head above me. Odd, on the otherhand, seemed to have shrunk; either that or I had grown.

Although it was wonderful meeting my friends again, at one point school had to start. And even though we were so close, it wasn't possible that we could all be in the same class; I was a year above them. But as I soon found out that the rest of the Lyoko Warriors were in the same class, I felt a sigh of relief; it would make XANA missions in the future a lot easier, but the fact that they were in the same class as Sissi may make things a little harder. My class this year consisted of many people from my class last year, including William, unfortunately, but I guess that could help in getting his clone out of trouble, yet again.

Once in class, the happiness of being reunited with the rest of the Lyoko Warriors kind of wore off and I was bored with the monotone voice of my maths teacher. All I could hope for was that something exiting could happen in the short time we had for a break.

Luckily, it did. Otherwise school could have bored me into the almost depression state I had gotten into last year. In the morning sessions, on his computer, Jeremie had received a video from Franz Hopper, which could hopefully help us on our mission. We gathered around his computer to watch.

"Hello, Lyoko Warriors. Here I am, still trapped in Lyoko, but I have noticed your efforts in saving Lyoko. Thank you all. But that is not what have gone to the trouble in making this video for. In my spare time, I have created a program that gives you all a hidden power to all of you." At this point, Franz paused, just long enough for the entire group to gasp in amazement; we all understood what this could do, it could help the group enormously.

"Although this sounds great, it may cause a lot of trouble in the group dynamics, as a lot of things do; it will cause fights, and possibly confuse many, but this is for Lyoko! Look, what I mean is, you won't really know what your power will be until you get it, you won't be able to choose it; it will be based on yourself and it will be the power that suits you most. This sounds a little weird but the only thing that the program that I made does, is activate the searching mechanis- well I will leave the complicated stuff to Jeremie, but each power will in some way help the Lyoko quest. I have attached the program with this video, so get to it!" And with that, the video was over, and the bell for next session rang. I could see the tears welling up in Aelita's eyes, so I went to comfort her. I could see that this was a major step in the Lyoko quest but I had a feeling it had more cons than we could immediately see.

Hope you enjoyed it (:

(the next few chapters will have lots more romance)

Please give me some feedback and tell me if you like the story (:


	2. Thoughts

Hey guys (:

I know that I only put the story up a few days ago, but I am really excited and once the holidays end, you probably won't get another chapter for a while. The next chapter is in Ulrich's point of view, so enjoy (:

Thanks for all the support so far and please keep giving me feedback (:

Bee-xx

Ulrich POV

For the rest of the day, I couldn't think of anything else apart from the video. It did come as a surprise to the entire group, and I was left confused. I mean, what was this going to do to us? How would it affect us? As I listened to Jeremie tap away at his computer, I was getting quite nervous. I kept looking at the time; I couldn't wait to get out of class and get out of class, but on the other hand, at lunch break, we decided we would launch the program, which Jeremie was getting ready to do at that very moment. No sooner had I thought this, than the bell went and we rushed over to the supercomputer.

"Okay, guys. It's ready. Are all of you?" Said Jeremie

"Sure are, Einstein! Ready to get my awesome power!" Odd shouted with a big grin.

There was nothing to lose, I mean, what's the worst that could have happened? Well we were soon to find out. Jeremie hit the key of the supercomputer dramatically, and Aelita giggled. Something whizzed in the computer and Jeremie tapped some more at the keyboard before he exclaimed, "It worked! It worked!"

We all celebrated, but really I was quite scared; what would this do the real world, and more importantly, to me anyway, Lyoko?

A video popped up on the screen of the supercomputer, and everything went quiet. It was from Franz Hopper.

"If you are watching this, that means you have completed the program. You should be proud, as this _will_ significantly help the fight in Lyoko, but be careful; the powers will also affect your real life on Earth. The powers will help each of you in some way, on Earth and on Lyoko. As you know, XANA can get into the programs you make, Jeremie, so he can make this difficult for us. Be careful who you tell about your power. So, here they come. Have fun!"

This left most of us confused; almost nothing Franz said to us made much sense, but I knew immediately that _something_ had happened; my head throbbed and suddenly voices came from everywhere.

"_Wow...I wonder what my power is..."_

"_Ouch...my head..."_

"_Hmm...I hope Franz was right about all this..."_

"_Maybe I will be able to fly...or be invisible...or...have magical lasers!"_

These voices crowded my head and I couldn't hear myself think. I saw Yumi rub her head in pain. Everyone looked confused, excited, I wasn't really sure; all I knew was that Odd seemed to be buzzing, probably with excitement; this was the stuff of his dreams. Yumi looked worse.

"Hey Yumi, are you...ok?" I was really concerned.

"I...I...uh..." She looked almost green.

"Maybe you should, uh, sit down or something..."

"Okay..." She sounded faint, I wondered what was wrong. Suddenly, she fell into my arms.

"Yumi? Yumi?" She had fainted. I lowered her to the ground.

Within a few minutes, she had woken up. So looked much better but I wondered what was wrong with her.

"Oh, my head," She groaned.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Before she could answer, I heard more voices in my head.

"Oh, I wish William were here!" When that voice came into my head, I realised exactly what these voices were, and where they were coming from; the voices were the minds of my friends. I realised then that the power Franz had given me, was the power to read minds. I could see how it would help me in the real world on Earth, but how could this help me on Lyoko? What disappointed me more, was the look on Yumi's face; she looked as if she were wishing something would happen, as if she wanted someone here. I got up and began walking out of the huge hall and walked up to my room, before I got angry and caused a scene.

"Ulrich, where are you going?" Yumi grabbed my leg as I walked up a ladder. The other three in the group were oblivious to this scene taking in place with Yumi and myself.

"I...I...uh...I'm just going back to my room. To do some homework." Mentioning myself and homework in the same sentence must have given me away, as she gave me a look saying, "Come on, Ulrich, what are you actually doing?" That, and the fact that those exact words rang in my head, gave me the hint that I had to think of another excuse, but I had a feeling that my newly found power should stay a secret. Whilst trying to quickly think of something that could pass Yumi's mind, I had to listen to her thinking, "If only William were here," or "I can't wait to see William again." In the end, I had had enough. I shook her off my leg and stormed off to bedroom, where I could punch something without looking suspicious, and I wouldn't have to deal with loud thoughts in my head. By this time, the rest of the group had noticed that we were acting strange and my departure had left a stale eeriness in the air. Just before the group's thoughts were out of hearing range, I heard one last thing that shook me up, obviously from Yumi's head; "Finally he is gone, he is such a pain...unlike..." But I ran off in time to miss the last word.

Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for another chapter REALLY soon (:

Please tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't, by reviewing, I would really appreciate it (:


	3. Love and Jealousy

Hey guys,  
I know the updates are really quick, but I'm on holidays with nothing to do (:

The next chapter is in Yumi's point of view, so as you have probably guessed by now, the chapters alternate between Ulrich and Yumi's point of view.

Enjoy and remember to please tell me if you like it, by reviewing; I'm still not so sure about the story. (:

**YUMI POV**

I stood there wondering what he was talking about. What was wrong with him? I heard his footsteps in the distance. I looked over at Aelita, Jeremie and Odd. They seemed to be having an animated conversation about the powers and Lyoko. I went to go join them.

"Where's Ulrich?" Asked Jeremie, casually

"He, uh, well...I don't really know. He ran off for some unknown reason." I sighed. I really had no idea what was wrong, and I was starting to get really annoyed at him.

"Well...erm..." Aelita and Jeremie exchanged glances. Odd was still in some fantasy world fighting off some monsters with his "magical lasers".

After school, I saw Ulrich walking in the corridor. Our eyes met, and I was entranced by his beautiful chocolate eyes. He seemed to be in pain.

"Ulrich! What's wrong?" I was really worried; he hadn't talked to me since the incident in the factory, and he had obviously been avoiding me. He kept walking, and speeded up his pace. "ULRICH!" I could hear my voice breaking and I began to cry.

"Yumi," He turned around "Really. Just stop. I have had enough-"He was interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone.

"Hello? Jeremie?" He sounded fed up. We both knew exactly what he would say. But Ulrich seemed surprised when he exclaimed, "What? An activated tower _and _a bug in the program?" We exchanged glances.

At the factory, Jeremie was frantic.

"Guys! I have found out that XANA has activated a tower to access the program and has altered the genetic-" He was cut off by Ulrich.

"Okay, Einstein. In English?"

"Well...He has got into the program, using the tower. Hurry to the scanners guys!" He turned back to the computer and tapped away at his keyboard.

In the lift down to the scanner room, I wondered what my power would be; I hadn't noticed any changes since Jeremie had launched the program, except for when I fainted, Although, Ulrich seemed to be really uncomfortable.

"Ulrich, ever since Jeremie had launched the program, you have firstly ran away from me, then avoided me, and every time you _are_ near me, you act like this!" I gestured towards him. I was starting to get really annoyed with him. He glared at the door of the lift, and ran out into the scanner room as soon as the doors opened. I sighed.

When we were in Lyoko, we immediately headed for the tower. As soon as we ran, monsters surrounded us, lead by William. When Ulrich saw him, he shuddered. Which was weird. Ulrich ran up to William and lunged at him, immediately slicing his with his sword, and William ran into the digital sea. Aelita and I exchanged confused glances.

"Jealous are we Ulrich?" Odd chuckled. Ulrich glared at Odd. "If looks could kill..." Ulrich _did_ look as if he would kill Odd, and we all knew he could. Odd backed away and Ulrich began taking on the monsters. We were all stunned; Ulrich had defeated all the monsters in a matter of minutes.

"A little...angry...aren't you Ulrich?" Aelita said, slightly scared by the look Ulrich gave her after she said it. "Yumi...do you think this has something to do with XANA?" Ulrich growled.

"The path _is_ clear, princess," Ulrich said mockingly, through gritted teeth.

Aelita entered the tower and we waited for the tower to turn white again.

"Ulrich, good buddy, what's wrong?" Odd asked, friendly.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." Ulrich balled his hands into fists, fuming. The tower turned white and Aelita ran out into the group of us. Suddenly, we heard an evil laugh behind us. It was Wiliam. I sighed, so did Odd and Aelita, but Ulrich growled.

"Ulrich, let me take this, okay?" I didn't want him to get hurt. He only growled.

I slowly ran to William, in a defensive position. He didn't fire at me, or attack me at all. I could still hear growling in the background, obviously Ulrich. I was so close to him William. It made me nervous. Suddenly he grabbed me and the rest of the group gasped. I couldn't defend myself; my fans were on the floor, and I knew kicking him wouldn't help. I couldn't resist; I could see it in his eyes, they were back to his normal eyes, without the eye of XANA, he whispered my name and bent down to kiss me, so I let him, and I swung my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist and squeezed. It didn't feel as good as how I imagined it with Ulrich but it still felt good. When our lips touched, I heard the growling in the background stop, and a voice, Aelita.

"Oh, Ulrich," I heard Aelita soothe him. I pulled away from the kiss. William looked confused. He cupped my chin in his hand, and bent over for another kiss. I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him back. I wasn't sure if I was torturing Ulrich, but he had been acting _really_ weird today. I decided to pull away.

"William. I miss you so much." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, his were still the familiar, friendly eyes I remembered.

"Yumi...I-I..." His voice trailed off. Suddenly he fell to the ground and clutched his head. He suddenly flicked up his head. The eye of XANA was back in his eyes.

I back flipped over to Aelita, Odd and Ulrich. Aelita shook her head at me in disappointment. Her look said "Come on, Yumi. You know how sad he was sad before we got here." Ulrich seemed to be in some trance. He was just standing there with a sad look on his face. I looked up and saw William a few metres away from us. One blow, and Ulrich was being devirtualised, without a fight.

Eventually, we defeat William and get devirtualised by Jeremie. When we meet him at the supercomputer, Ulrich is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ulrich, Jeremie?" I really didn't mean to hurt him, but I hadn't seen William in so long...

"Yumi...I don't know what happened out there, but you really did it this time." He turned back to the supercomputer and began tapping away again, as usual. "But I still haven't got rid of the bug in the program. Looks like it will be another all nighter." He smiled at Aelita.

"Guys, I'm going to go looking for Ulrich. But I think you really need to know...for a minute back there, there was the real William!" I was really excited; this could help to get William back. Jeremie turned around, shook his head and sighed.

"You just don't get it do you Yumi?" He seemed really annoyed. "You've really hurt him." Aelita and Jeremie looked at me in disgust.

"Jeremie...don't you think we could bring him back?" I asked, suddenly getting an ingenious idea.

"What are you talking about, Yumi?" Jeremie asked plainly.

"William. If we could get him to where he was today, when he was the good William, then couldn't you bring him back?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yumi, face it. He is under the control of XANA; it was probably just a trick or something." He said matter-of-factly, as usual.

"The eye of XANA was gone from his eyes." I was kind of worried now, I mean, what if it was just a trick? But, to my surprise, they both gasped.

"Yumi, I think you're right!" Aelita said, shocked.

"Yes, you're right. This might just work. If I get his program files and switch the geographica-" I cut him off.

"Okay Jeremie, thanks, but tonight you guys have to work on getting that bug out of the program!" I said, and ran off in hope of finding Ulrich and explaining everything to him. "Oh, one more thing. Don't tell Ulrich about bringing William back, alright?" They both looked at me like I was stupid and turned back to the supercomputer.

I found myself in the lift, finally realising how much Ulrich must be hurt.

Welll, thats the chapter folks, and yes thats right...*drumroll* WILLIAM IS COMING BACK! Ehhhe. Although he isn't my favourite character, I prefer Ulrich much, much more 3, but I just had an idea. Sorry it was a longer wait than the other chapters, but heres a huge chapter for you guys. ENJOYYYY~~~

(Oh, and don't forget to review; I spent ages writing this chapter!)


End file.
